


Circles

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Multi, Porn Battle, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's circle of companions hadn't changed for a very long time until his banishment.  Sif finds herself in a new circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circles

For most of her life Sif had been part of Thor’s circle of trusted friends and warriors, his life long companions. Their circle had changed little over the years until Thor had been banished to the mortal realm of Earth. Then everything had changed. They lost Loki to betrayal, watched as Thor was humbled and became the man and future king they’d hoped to be.

Sif had watched as Thor fell deeply in love with a mortal. One who challenged him and demanded the best of him. Jane seemed fragile next to Sif, and so very mortal. She is a perfect match for Thor, the one person who helped bring out the man Sif knew lay under the reckless, carefree warrior Thor had been for years.. The future king of Asgard. Just like Frigga did when her husband, Odin, was threatened, Sif had no doubt Jane would pick up arms to protect Thor.

Jane’s skin was pale and soft, her breasts small as Sif cupped them in her hands. She had one hand wrapped around Sif’s ponytail, pulling the warrior close enough for Jane to kiss throughly. Sif found herself short of breath, desire rolling through her along with surprise. She used to share Thor’s bed from time to time, loved him deeply though not as a lover like Jane did. Thor was her liege lord and Sif thought this closeness lost to her when their circle had broken and changed with the recent events.

Instead she found herself back in Thor’s bed sharing Thor with his beloved mortal. It had been Jane to bring her in with them. An unexpected welcome for she’d come to believe that part of her relationship with Thor was dead now that Jane was here. Instead, Jane had reached out to Sif, Thor smiling broadly at her over Jane’s shoulder as Jane tugged her into the bedroom a warm welcome in her eyes and on her lips. Thor’s kisses were just as Sif remembered, full of lust and life. Between him and Jane, they were full of love, care and passion.

Between her and Jane, Sif found their kisses tinged with newness, a hint of laughter and playfulness. It only took a look between them before both women turned on Thor who’d held up his hands and backed away from them, laughing loudly.

Soon, Sif and Jane had Thor stretched out naked on the bed. Sif straddled his head, moaning softly as she felt Thor’s mouth and tongue upon her sex. She rode his face, feeling him bring his fingers into play. She forced her eyes open to watch as Jane swung a leg over Thor’s hips, her body so small next to both warriors. Sif leaned forward to kiss Jane, fondling her breasts.

She pulled back enough to watch as Jane held Thor’s shaft upright, watched as Jane slowly sank down onto him. Sif shivered, seeing how he stretched her open and the way Jane gasped and shook as she adjusted to his thickness. Thor moaned as he was buried to the balls inside Jane, the vibrations sending spikes of pleasure through Sif.

Sif leaned forward to kiss Jane, capturing the sounds of pleasure spilling from Jane’s mouth as she rode Thor. It didn’t take the three of them long to establish a rhythm. Sif lost track of who was doing what to whom. There was only heat and need and the tightening spiral in her body until it crashed over her, over all of them.

Afterwards, Jane leaned over to cup Sif’s cheek. “You are here because I want you to be here.”  
Sif returned the soft kiss, knowing while everything had changed with Thor and his companions, some of those changes had been for the better.


End file.
